Did you know?
by ravenclawpatronus
Summary: Warning: SPOILER ALERT! Coulson's not dead but who knows?


Did you know?

Warning: SPOILER ALERT! Coulson's not dead but who knows?

Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers or anything else really either.

A/N: This is my first avenger's fanfiction having only entered the fandom in May! Please leave nice reviews and stuff :) . Any constructive criticism is very welcome too. I proof read but that doesn't mean anything thing - if you spot a typo or something let me know? Now on with the story!

Tasha and Clint know, obviously. How could they not? They both had the clearance to know, anyway. Fury had told them about T.A.H.I.T.I. and his plans; they'd been touched, in their own way, that he'd cared about them enough to have an 'insurance plan, as they were valuable assets.' It was sweet, in a Fury sort of way. He'd obviously cared about Coulson, as he used the backup plan for the avengers on him... He'd always like Coulson anyway - most people did.

Both Tasha and Clint had fond memories of Coulson and they hadn't reacted well when they heard about his death. After the battle of New York they'd each gone to 'their place' and sat, thinking. Clint was on the roof - his bow in hand. Coulson had been his twelfth handler and the only one he'd had since then.  
Tasha had gone to the gym - she trained and trained until she had nothing left to give. Coulson had been the one to vouch for her in front of Fury; he was what had allowed her to stay at S.H.I.E.L.D. Both of them had missed Coulson but no tears were shed - they moved on.

When they'd heard about his 'resurrection,' as it where, they'd been delighted in their own way. Tasha had nodded, taken a breath, then went to do some more training. Clint had frowned, pinched his nose, and then shot Fury's chair for not telling him sooner. Both had, separately, inquired about his trading cards. They hadn't seen him since the battle. And that was eight months ago.

So when he came into the Avengers tower one Wednesday morning they weren't surprised. They asked how he was, where he'd been and for how long he was saying. And in their own way they communicated their emotions. Tasha: happiness at his return and anger at his prolonged absence. Clint: shock that he was actually there and disbelief at his state of wellbeing. But they were not surprised. Because they had known.

Tony and Bruce knew too. Tony had followed T.A.H.I.T.I. with interest and everything he knew, Bruce knew too. They had been delighted when they'd found out that Coulson was still alive and gobsmacked after taking into account the little success T.A.H.I.T.I. had had in the past.

They'd both been excited on finding out that T.A.H.I.T.I. had worked; thinking of the various scientific advancements it offered. They'd theorised and debated but all their ideas had come crashing down around them when they saw what else T.A.H.I.T.I. did. The problems.

From then on they were slightly nervous about Coulson. Seeing him would be great but... From what the S.H.I.E.L.D. files suggested Coulson wasn't Coulson anymore. They didn't know what to expect.

So when Coulson walked into the Avengers tower on a sunny Wednesday morning they hung back. Observing and calculating. So when they finally spoke to them, the emotion they both shared was relief. Coulson was Coulson. There was no random seizures, no bi-polar disorder, just an average Coulson. But there was no shock. Because they'd known.

Thor knew also. Hemindal had informed him the moment Son of Coul had begun to breathe again. Thor hadn't known that Midgardians could resurrect the dead but after all the technology he'd seen on earth he knew he shouldn't have been surprised. It hadn't helped Loki's case much - what was one death when shadowed by 100's?

Thor had taken a small amount of relief from once less death. He had very much like the Son of Coul and was happy that he wasn't dead. He was very much looking forward to seeing Son of Coul again as he had found him to be a pleasant Midgardian to spend time with.

So when the Son of Coul had walked into Avengers tower one Wednesday morning Thor had clapped him on the back, a beaming grin on his face, and said, 'It is good to see you again Son of Coul; I was most glad to hear of your resurrection,' and continued eating his pop tart.

It'd been pure luck that Thor was there when the Son of Coul had visited avenger's tower. He was delighted to have seen Coulson and was pleased to have fought alongside such a worthy comrade. But amongst Thor's emotions on that Wednesday morning there was no shock. Because Thor had known.

Captain Steve Rodgers hadn't known. He had mourned for Coulson like he had for so many other comrades. He hadn't known the man all too well but was sad that the world had lost someone as valuable as Coulson. He had signed the blood splattered trading cards and given them to Fury who had arranged the funeral. It was the least he could do.

When he first met Coulson he had been slightly overwhelmed by the man's obsession for him. Still he had humoured him and found him to be quite a nice guy underneath his admiration for Captain America. He respected the man for his final action, although it was stupid and reckless; he'd shown bravery beyond measure and devotion to his job above and gone beyond the line of duty.

So when Coulson walked into the Avengers tower one Wednesday morning the first emotion he'd felt was shock. This man had been dead. He was sure of it. And know he was walking around like he wasn't. He had felt his head go light and wondered if he was seeing things. Because Coulson was dead. Is dead. You can't bring the dead back to life. He had declared very loudly, 'what the bloody hell! '  
Tony, ever on the beat had replied,'language.' He'd shaken his head - Tony was not going to be getting over that quickly. But that had not distracted him from his point. Shock. Utter shock. At the dead man walking.  
He had also felt confusion. Why were the others Avengers not shocked about this? Was this an average thing now? He had scanned each face and saw only happiness (or in Tasha's case, nothing). But this didn't make sense. So when Coulson walked into the Avengers tower on Wednesday morning Captain Rodgers was shocked and confused.  
The others had known; he hadn't.


End file.
